1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to the field of latch assemblies.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Latch assemblies are relied on in many applications for securing items, such as panels, doors, and doorframes together. For example, containers, cabinets, closets, compartments and the like may be secured with a latch. An important use for latches is in the automotive field, where there is a desire and need to access automotive compartments, such as, for example, the trunk or passenger compartments of vehicles, as well as interior compartments such as a glove box. Furthermore, in many applications an electrically operated latch is desirable due to the need for remote or push-button entry, coded access, key-less access, or monitoring of access. Various latches for panel closures have been employed where one of the panels such as a swinging door or the like is to be fastened or secured to a stationary panel, doorframe, or compartment body. Although many latch assemblies are known in the prior art, none are seen to teach or suggest the unique features of the present invention or to achieve the advantages of the present invention.